


cafune

by icemakestars



Series: •Tumblr Prompts• [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: cafune - the act of running your fingers through the hair of someone you love





	cafune

Three weeks apart had felt like a small eternity for Mirajane, and she was more than pleased to have her lover back in her arms. Or her lap, rather, as soon as they had finished dinner Erza had curled up on the settee and dozed off. Jobs were simple for the Titania, but the travelling often exhausted her, and Mirajane loved the sleepy days she shared with her girlfriend. 

Still, watching her leave for a mission never failed to invoke anxiety in Mira, because she knew better than anyone what could go wrong. Even a simple job could turn deadly if the correct amount of care was not taken, and barely hid her fears behind warm smiles at the guild hall. News of the teams return always reached her first, and she made sure that Erza never came home to an empty apartment, that she knew that she had someone who loved her waiting for her at home. 

Not that she did not believe in Erza; of course she did. There was not a single strand of her existence that did not trust her girlfriend, but still the anxiety came waves, and before Mirajane knew she was drowning in it. Erza always seemed to know, seemed to contact her at exactly the right time before the flood gates broke and Mira lost herself again. Her grip on Erza's hair tightened, became more possessive for a second before she relaxed into the red head's warmth, comforted by Erza simply being. Erza was soft like this, letting out small huffs of breath, cheeks pink with fatigue, and Mirajane was once again amazed by how much she loved the other woman.

And she definitely did love her, loved her so much it was also scary, How she had put so much of herself into another person until that person became home… Mirajane was shocked. After everything that had happened in her past, she was not sure that she was capable of that kind of intense love.

She was, though, that much was clear. Erza’s hair was spread over Mirajane’s thighs, and she ran her fingers through it, massaging Erza’s scalp and smiling when Erza let out a quite moan. 

It was a simple life, but a good one, and Mirajane struggled to think of anything she would rather be doing than watching the strong Titania sleep peacefully in her lap.


End file.
